Greaser Girls Club meeting Thomas and Friends
by GreaserGirl9227614
Summary: The Greaser Girls Club are sent to work on the Island of Sodor for a few months, and Sir Topham Hatt assigns the girls with their own engine. When Mary gets assigned to Thomas, she knows that there's going to be an adventure waiting out there for her on Sodor! But a shocking surprise happens to her in the end. What will she do?


Season 1: Episode 1

Pilot

When I got off the plane with my friends, I looked around the strange, new place that my friends and I will be staying at for a while. I got a little scared; I saw many buses with human faces on them. Some were male, some were female. I looked at my friends. They looked scared, with the exception of Molly and Elise, who were a bit nervous but they were calm. "Well, here we are," Molly says after a moment of silence. "This will be our new home for a while." Taylor nodded in agreement. "It sure will be, Molly. But I'm sure we'll make a lot of new best friends while we're here," she says, smiling reassuringly. Miranda looked at me nervously as she carefully held my hand with hers, then she squeezed my hand frighteningly. "I'm scared, Mary." "Don't worry, Miranda. I'm sure that there's gonna be nothing to worry about." As I said this, I smiled at Miranda comfortingly, but also felt a little scared but not as much as Miranda.

While we were waiting to meet Sir Topham Hatt, I gently picked up a magazine to read while sitting next to Miranda, who sat in between me and Taylor. A few minutes later, the office door opens and we see a little overweight man in a black top hat and suit, smiling at us. Molly then got up from her chair and looked at the man. "You must be Sir Topham Hatt, am I right?" "Correct, young lady. Come on in, young ladies." He then had me and Molly sit down in each of the two chairs in front of his desk as he sat down at his desk, with the rest of the girls behind me and Molly. "Welcome to the Island of Sodor, ladies. We're very happy to have you 6 young girls to be with us, starting today. You all will be working in the train yard with my fellow workers, along with our engines. Speaking of which, you each will be assigned to your own train engine." I looked at my friends; Like them, I was also stunned to hear about getting my own train to look after. But the question is; who will be my train to take care of? "Not to worry." Sir Topham Hatt continued, "I'll choose the right train for each of you young ladies to be with, but there will be times that I will pair you up with another engine, if your assigned engine is busy. I'm sure that you're going to love them, I promise you." He got up and let us sign our names on a piece of paper with loads of writing on it. As soon as we finished, Sir Topham Hatt took us to the train yard and led us to a large building nearby the roundhouse. As we walked inside, all I could smell was the aroma of coffee beans. I think someone is making coffee, I thought to myself but continued to stay focus on where I was. We were then led to our rooms, but sadly we had our own rooms instead of sharing a room together. I walked into my room, which was on the far left and the inside of my room looked clean with pink wallpaper on the walls which had red hearts and roses all over the wallpaper, a bed with pillows laying on the wall with two blankets on the bed. It had everything I needed and thankfully, there was technology since there was no technology outside of the building, which sucks. As I got settled into my room, Sir Topham Hatt came into my room, holding a picture frame in his hands. "Miss Mary," he spoke, with a smile on his face. "You'll be working with Thomas." "Thomas?" I asked, with confusion. Is he talking about one of the engines? "Yes. I'm not sure if you've seen what he looks like, but if you don't, here's what he looks like." He turned the picture frame around to reveal a beautiful little blue train engine with red stripes on him, a whistle, everything including a smile on his face. I widened my eyes at the picture of the little blue train. "Th-That's... him?" "Yes, that's him, my dear. He is assigned to you, Mary. I told him about you and your friends, along with the other engines before you all arrived and he said that he can't wait to meet you." I nodded silently, as he got up from being on his knees. "When can I see him?" "You'll see him soon enough, Mary. But at the moment, he's busy. Tomorrow I will give you and your friends new working clothes to wear on your first day at work. But for now, I want you all to get used to being around here since you're all new here." I nodded at his words. "Yes, sir." "Good. I'll let you know when he's ready to see you." "Okay." As soon as he left, I noticed that he left the picture frame of Thomas on my bed. I carefully picked up the picture frame and looked at the picture of Thomas. His eyes and smile made me think a lot about him and I thought he's... cute. Well, more than cute; maybe adorable and sweet looking, even though he's a train and I'm not, thank god. Otherwise, I wouldn't have any fingers, feet or even wear cute clothes, like I am right now.

"James was so darn hot!" Alex exclaimed happily, since she was put with the red train engine. "He couldn't stop talking to Edward about me!" "For once in your life, can you SHUT UP?" Elise yelled, looking annoyed at our redhead friend, who was holding the picture frame of James the red engine. Taylor smiled sweetly and chuckled softly. "Henry was pretty adorable." "I loved being with Percy-chan..." Miranda said, sighing happily. "He was so sweet to me." "Edward was pretty cool," Elise smirked. "But Gordon was quite a big and strong engine," Molly says, smiling for the very first time. That was strange because Molly hardly ever smiled but this was a first. "So Mary, who were you assigned to?" Taylor asked me, making me turn around to look at her and the other girls. "Well, I was assigned to work with Thomas." "Thomas was pretty cute." I widened my eyes. "Wait, you all got to see him?!" "Why? Didn't you get to see him?" Elise asked, getting up. "No, sadly. But Sir Topham Hatt promised me that he'll take me to see Thomas when he's ready. I'm assuming that it's gonna be a surprise for me." "Oh, you'll love Thomas. He's so sweet and kind." "But he's very impatient," Molly frowned, crossing her arms. "Well, I can't wait to see him, that's for sure!" I chuckled, but then felt a little nervous about meeting Thomas.

I woke up to someone knocking on my bedroom door. I groaned and stretched my arms before checking my alarm clock. It was 10 minutes past midnight. "Lovely..." I grumbled to myself before getting out of bed and putting on my light pink slippers while wearing a hot pink ruffled nightgown with long sleeves since it was really cold outside and inside my room. I opened the door to see Sir Topham Hatt, smiling reassuringly at me. "Good evening, sir..." I sigh, while yawning. "I apologize for waking you up, Mary. But Thomas is ready to see you." I sighed while nodding, knowing that he did what he told me earlier today. I followed Sir Topham Hatt outside of the building where there were rails everywhere like they were earlier today when we arrived at the building. Once we arrived at the roundhouse, I saw all 5 engines sleeping but... one was missing. "Thomas, you can come out now!" Sir Topham Hatt called. Suddenly I heard a train whistle from behind the roundhouse. I got a little nervous and stepped back a little, with Sir Topham Hatt rubbing his hand on my shoulder gently to help me relax. Just then, a little blue engine, the same one in the picture frame earlier, came out from behind the roundhouse and slowly drove up to us before coming into a complete stop. "Thomas, this is Mary. She'll be working with you from now on, okay?" "Yes, sir!" Thomas exclaimed happily before looking towards me. "Hello, Mary. Welcome to Sodor!" "Thank you..." I replied, blushing shyly. Man, I thought. This sure will be a lot of fun! Even if there will be some difficult times to go through, but I'm sure that it'll all work out well.

To be continued...


End file.
